


[Love] is named after him

by KKKKirSch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKKKirSch/pseuds/KKKKirSch
Summary: 德哈老年生活除了甜还是甜OOC预警





	[Love] is named after him

**Author's Note:**

> 德哈老年生活
> 
> 除了甜还是甜
> 
> OOC预警

1  
最近，我家楼下搬来了两个老人。

一个有一双绿得惊心的眼睛，黑白交加的头发乱蓬蓬的，总是很温和地笑着；

另一个老人的眼眸是灰蓝色的，头发也染上了霜白，很整齐地梳在后面，一直是一副高高在上的傲慢模样。

我不明白他们为什么会搬来戈德里克山谷这种偏僻的小地方，因为他们看起来像是哪里来的老绅士，倒不是从华贵的衣着里看出来的，而是他们——怎么说呢——反正就是两个字，气质。

我没读过多少书，请原谅我想不出能完美形容他们的词汇，如果硬要说，他们就像身处于是光年之外的人。

2  
我是个自来熟的人，和邻居家的大妈大婶都能家长里短地聊上大半天，唯独楼下那两人，虽然每次打照面时那个绿眼睛老人总会对我招招手，但我只是笑笑不敢搭话。  
我潜意识觉得我们不是一个世界的人。

第一次接触还是在我打工的小面馆里。

他们不凡的举止和周围那些嘈杂喧哗的市井小民格格不入，我下意识给他们的桌子用力擦了好几遍。

同事总说我做事时容易走神，果然，我闯祸了。

当牛肉面摔在地上溅到那个灰蓝色眼睛老人的皮鞋时，我心里暗道不好。

只见老人眯了眯眼睛，高抬着下巴，嘴角轻佻地勾起——

我低垂下眼等待裁决。

“嘿，德拉科。”一个温和的声音在耳边响起。

我偷偷抬起头，只见旁边绿色眼睛的老人无奈地瞟了一眼同伴。

灰蓝色眼睛的老人轻哼了一声。

“重新上一碗吧。”他似乎是习惯性地拖着长音。

我如获大赫地匆忙跑了进厨房，手忙脚乱地让厨师又做了一份牛肉面。也不知道店长回来后知道这件事会怎么责罚我呢，上次打碎一个勺子时就差点丢了工作。

当我端着另一份面小心翼翼地走到那对老人的桌前，其中那个绿眼睛的对我笑着招了招手，指着身旁的座位说：

“你是住在我们楼上的小姑娘吗？”

我受宠像惊地点了点头，想坐下身。

灰蓝眼睛的老人若有若无地瞪了我一眼，我默默挪到远一点的位置上坐下。

3  
然后，我知道了，那个灰蓝色眼睛的老人是马尔福先生，绿眼睛的是波特先生。

“你们关系真好。”得知他们是从小认识的发小，我忍不住感叹道。

“我们是恋人。”马尔福先生这样说。

他的语调拉得很长，低沉的声线不急不缓，像是国王睥睨着江山宣示主权。

我并不惊讶，似乎本来就应该是这样，虽然我从来没听说过两个男人可以当恋人——这在我们这片小山村是大逆不道的事。

波特先生笑着看向马尔福先生，眼睛弯弯的，像是初生的月牙，澄澈的绿光若隐若现，亮晶晶的，眼角泛起细密的纹路。

马尔福先生也旁若无人地看过去，嘴角敛去了所有轻蔑不羁张扬跋扈，只留下缱绻的温柔。

那双灰蓝色的眼眸盛满了光，像是伦敦清晨灰蒙蒙的雾霭汇入仲夏夜揉碎的银河。

“笑得真傻。”

他捋开眼前人额上乱搭着的碎发，露出一个闪电形的疤痕，慢慢凑上前，轻轻吻了上去。

我悄悄走了。

奇怪的是，那天的老板脾气异常得好，完全没有责骂我，甚至笑眯眯地安慰我。

4  
昨天犯了错误，今天我想好好表现一下，于是提早出门了半个小时，下楼时碰到了昨天那两位先生。

波特先生首先看到我，他笑着对我招了招手，我赶紧热情地回应：

“早上好，波特先生。”

他好像愣了一下，随即，马尔福先生搂住了他的肩膀，微笑着说：

“早上好，梅尔小姐。”

我点了点头，欢快地跑去上班。

5  
黄昏的时候，我路过公园时，看见了远处两个白发苍苍的身影。

高一点的马尔福先生捧着双手，似乎有什么金光闪闪的东西上方的空气中飞来飞去，波特先生正笑得很开心。

两个老小孩一看就是在谈恋爱啊。

天空染上沙漠的颜色，混黄色的光在两人身上跳跃，一片温馨。

我不由对比起我的男朋友，连告个白都只是随便掐了朵路边的野花，也不知道变个魔术逗我开心。

6  
过了几天，晚上，我又碰上了前来吃面的两位老人。

他们搀扶着彼此，两个肩膀紧靠在一起，身后披着万千星辰。

我欢快地走上前迎接。

“欢迎光临，马尔福先生，波特先生。”

马尔福先生微不可查地皱了皱眉，刚想开口说些什么，旁边的波特先生就抢先开口了：

“你好，你认识我们吗？”

我愣住了。

马尔福先生叹了口气，无奈地笑了笑，对我眨眨眼，温柔地对身边的人说：

“我们几天前来过这个面馆，这是住在我们楼上的梅尔小姐。”

波特先生碧绿的眼睛里透露出一丝茫然，似乎是绞尽脑汁想了好一会儿，最终歉意地对我说：

“不好意思啦，我的记性不太好。”

他俏皮地笑着。

7  
“早上好，两位先生。我是住在楼上的艾莉西亚· 梅尔。”我提早了出门时间，每天下楼都会碰见去散步的他们。

“早上好，梅尔小姐，我是哈利· 波特，我旁边这个发际线很高的人是德拉科· 马尔福。”老人的笑容很温暖，金色阳光像是坠落到如绿湖般清澈的眼睛里。

“哼，疤头。”马尔福先生反击道。

波特先生作势要打马尔福先生。

马尔福先生抓住波特先生的拳头趁机亲了一口他的侧脸。

我咯咯笑了起来。

波特先生脸颊泛起红晕，像个初尝恋爱滋味的羞涩小伙子。

“梅尔小姐，你要迟到了。”马尔福先生挑起眉。

我识趣地跑下楼，虽然离上班时间还早着。

8  
已经是深秋了，枯叶互相拍打着哗哗作响。

一个周末的清晨，我看见了一对老夫妻，他们很突然——就好像凭空——出现在楼下。

“你好，小姐。请问你知道7号楼301在哪里吗？”妇人的声音很干练。

是马尔福先生和波特先生的住所。

我点点头，正准备带他们上楼，身后传来拖着长腔懒洋洋的声音。

“韦斯莱，格兰杰。”

我回过头，正对上马尔福先生那双灰蓝色的眼睛，看不出情绪。

他口中的韦斯莱先生突然激动了起来，眼睛里闪烁着愤怒的光。

“马尔福！你这个混蛋！” 

他的手动了动，似乎想从衣兜里掏出什么，但随即就被他夫人抱紧了手臂。

不知道是不是我的错觉，韦斯莱夫人瞟了我一眼。

我意识到自己的多余，尴尬地笑了一下，匆匆跑上楼，耳边隐约听见韦斯莱先生的怒吼“你怎么敢……哈利……”

在楼梯转角，我和波特先生撞了个满怀。

“波特先生，你好，我是住在楼上的艾莉西亚· 梅尔。”

“你好。”他慢慢将视线落在我身上，神情恍恍惚惚的，“你知道，他们是谁吗？”

他指了指楼下。

下面传来韦斯莱夫人若有若无的抽泣声。

“不知道，先生。”我笑着说，“大概是您的故人吧。”

9  
入冬了，波特先生已经开始记不清马尔福先生了。

我亲耳听见马尔福先生满含笑意地对他说：

“我是德拉科，德拉科· 马尔福，你的爱人。”

一遍又一遍，每天每天，清晨黄昏。

他耐心地等着眼前人的回应，等牛郎织女在鹊桥相会，等南瓜变成公主的马车，等圣诞老人从烟囱里爬进来。

有时波特先生会笑，嘴里念叨着德拉科德拉科，这时马尔福先生总是给他一个又甜又久的吻；

有时波特先生会一脸疑惑，迷茫地冲对方歪歪头，这时马尔福先生总是给他一个又深又长的吻。

10  
圣诞节前夕，我在糖果店给男朋友挑选巧克力，碰见波特先生正抱着一大袋蜂蜜太妃糖。

我一如既往地向他自我介绍，然后问他：

“波特先生，您一个人来的吗？”

“嗯，是呀。”

马尔福先生怎么能让波特先生自己出门呢？我在心里抱怨道。

“我买糖给……一个很重要的人，他最喜欢的就是这种糖。”他自顾自地讲了下去，声音含糊不清。

“重要的人？”一定是马尔福先生吧。

“嗯，重要的人。”他认真地重复了一次，绿色的眼睛写满了郑重其事，像是一个6岁的小孩子在宣称“这个玩具是我的”一样。

“是马尔福先生吗？德拉科· 马尔福。”我忍不住问了出来。

波特先生露出迷惑的神情。

我突然想到在我读过为数不多的书里，有这样一段话让我记忆又很深。

——也许某个人就是爱情本身，也许你会忘记他的名字和模样，忘记和他在一起的点点滴滴和曾经发生过的一切，但是你怎么能忘记爱情本身？

我跟着波特先生走出门，呼出的气体在冰寒中凝结成白雾。

他目不斜视地向前走了两三步，停了下来，呆呆地环顾四周，似乎茫然无措地不知道方向。

我刚要走上前，只见一个身影从覆着白雪的树后走了出来，银色的发丝像是风中摇曳的烛光，灰蓝色的眼睛流光溢彩。

他无奈地笑，牵起那只有些粗糙的手，只见眼前的人愣了愣，随即笑眯了眼，澄澈的绿色里清晰地映照出他的身影。

“跟着我走吧。”

“好，跟着你走。”

这一次，他的声音出奇地清晰。

11  
也许很多很多年前，傲慢的金发少年也曾坐在心慕之人必经的树上，搔首弄姿了半天，只为了博得某人的一瞥惊鸿。

那个某人的也确实望了过去，这一望，喜欢就跨过了一个世纪。

——END——


End file.
